Don't go looking for me (KankuroXOC) ! Revised !
by g00dby3graceful
Summary: *ONESHOT* Aimi is always a happy go lucky and caring girl but what happens when that happy girl catches her boyfriend kankuro with another girl?Will He have the chance to get her back?


Aimi was always known to be the nicest girl in the suna however she was someone not to mess with. Aimi loved the way her pretty sandy brown hair now rested perfectly on her shoulders,She also notice how big her features gotten,she smiled at her reflection, She liked her petite body and short height. you'll always see a smile on her face exposing a dimple on her right cheek. People in suna described her as simply adorable so filled with life and caring. Aimi was content with her life I mean after all she is dating the kazekage brother,Kankuro. The guy of her dreams until today.

Aimi clenched on to her sheets of her bed sobbing hysterically into her pillow. "h-how can he d-do thisss t-to me..."she tighten her grip on her sheets as she remembered too vividly what happened earlier that day.

_*flashback*_

_ "State your buissness!"The man in the booth who patrols the gates of the hidden leaf asked harshly._

_Aimi giggled "Hi,i'm aimi ." she smiled innocently batting her eyes lashes,it wasn't her intentions to act this way on purpose,its just who she is. Sweet and innocent ."i'm a ninja from the 'suna,don't mind me sir, i'm just her to see my boyfriend,uh kankuro." she blushed which wasn't noticeable considering her cheeks were already a natural blush color. The man nodded letting her pass on. She looked like a lost puppy wandering around the village,its been a while since she came to the khona she nearly forgot where everything was. 'hmmm where could he be?' she thought to her self looking around her surrounded area .Aimi came to Khona to see kankuro for a surprised visit,he was gone to long and she began missing him._

_Aimi turned her head to see a narrow path walk shaded by tree,she curiously wandered through it until she met the end of the trail which led to a grassy opened field and thats when_ _she saw **it. **She saw** him with her**. Her eyes widen in shock as the wind breezed through her hair.A kid in all black __had his tongue down some girls throat,the girl kept her blonde hair in a lose braid that came to her waist,she wore clothes much to revealing. "K-kankuro-sama?" tears forming in her brown eyes. _

_His eyes widen as a familiar voice called his name,he shoved the beach blonde off of him,kankuro hesitated before turning his attention toward the voice. There she was standing,watching,crying. _

_"aimi-chan-" before he could talk she shook her head and ran off down the trail._

_"who was that?"the girl asked _

_kankuro sighed "my girlfriend." with that he took off after her. He ran as fast as he could until he finally reached her. "Aimi-chan!wait!" she ignored him. "let me explain." _

_"fine," she stopped and turned to face him,hot tears streaming down her face. He was of course much much taller then she held back a smirk as he notice how her moon shaped eyes covered half of her small face. 'perfect' he thought._

_"Look..."_

_"Is she better the me?kankuro-sama."She cut him off_

_his face changed into a much more serious expression._

_"No,She means nothing to me-"_

_"Oh?So **thats** suppose to make it okay?"_

_He felt himself sweating "well no-"_

_She interrupted him again. "How dare you! All those things you said to me." He kept quite "You,Someone I trusted,Betrayed me,you** promised** me you'd never leave me,you **promised** you'd never hurt me"She pushed his shoulder slightly as she spoke the words 'you promise you'd never hurt me' "You told me You** loved** me Kankuro!"Now she found her self pushing his chest more harshly "I trusted you..."she whispered ever so softly still crying before raising her voice higher into almost a yell "_**I trusted you!**"_ She was now pounding her fist on his chest over and over and he just stood there and let her, feeling warm tears running down his face, smudging his purple face paint. He remembered saying those very words. After she let out her anger she looked up at him,her eyes bloodshot from crying. "You might has well have stabbed a kunai knife into my heart because that how it feels" she wept in a deadly tone. He said nothing. Seconds later she stood up backing away from him and turn the opposite direction from him and__ began walking again"Just in case its not clear,we're over." She spoke. _

_He felt a sudden pain go through him as if someone came and ripped his heart out,and it was all his fault,he couldn't let her go he couldn't afford to lose did mean all those things** he said and promised**__. He manged to grab her wrist and spun her around._

**_"What?!_**

_Kankuro said nothing but pulled her into a passionate kiss,kissing her small soft peach colored lips. Aimi resisted pushing him away and smacking him leaving a tiny hand print on his face. That wounded loved her more then anything and anyone. Why did he make this mistake?Why did he cheat on her?She was hurting and in tears and its all because of **him.**_

_"I said we're done. Don't try to fix it don't try to fight for me,don't go looking for me,Don't try to get me back okay?Just." She sighed "Don't even acknowledge my existence." Her words felt like a venom bite slowly killing him. Without another word she walked off and he just stood there and watched her walk away .He watch the girl he couldn't live without leave him and it was all his fault. He could never forgive himself for this. "I love you Aimi-chan" His words honest.  
_

_She stopped dead in her tracks "Fuck you"Is all she could say before disappearing and leaving him alone._

_All he heard was the silent sound of loneliness Before Kankuro fell onto his knees and bawled._

Aimi Rolled on her back and stared at the blank ceiling, tears rolling silently down her cheeks. For the first time in years she was unhappy. She felt empty.

"I love you too kankuro-sama"She whispered "And I hate that I do." and with that she fell into a deep sleep.

_0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000_

** Disclaimer:**

**I don't own naruto or any of the characters in any of my storied although I wish I did but I don't**

**OKAY SO I hoped you liked it :x I got lazy toward the end so sorry if I repeat my words alot and stuff. (/.\)**

**I**** know its more AU so sorry for that but whatever :P**

**so um reviews would be nice please?:x **

**thanks xoxo**


End file.
